1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to connecting tubular members together, and in particular to an apparatus and method for connecting a starter head to surface casing of a well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When drilling a well, surface casing will be set. The upper end of the surface casing will protrude above the surface. Often a starter head mounts to the upper end of the surface casing. Pressure equipment will be connected to the starter head.
Starter heads are connected to casing by various techniques, such as welding, threading, or hydraulic crimping. Hydraulic crimping requires expensive, specialized equipment. Welding is time consuming and may leak if not done properly. It is desirable to provide a means and method for connecting a starter head that requires no special equipment and is quickly accomplished.